The Replacement
by StoryLover82
Summary: A young woman working two jobs. A man who wants revenge over the death of his family. What happens when he forces her to be his late wifes replacement. Will she be able to coexist with him? Will they eventually fall in love and will she be able to get at least one of her jobs back. Takes place in 2009.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_It was a cold day in St. Louis. Trevor Anderson was driving his car in a fit of rage when he ran into a black hummer after running a red light. Trevor got out of his car with a pissed off look on his face. He walked to the car that he hit and wrapped in the driver's side window. "Open the damn window bitch." He commanded. "You need to watch were the hell you are going. Stupid women drivers." He raged._

_The young woman in the car was scared out of her mind. She was also worried because she had her 4 year old daughter in the car with her. "Sir please just calm down. I am sorry." she said while trying to get a hold of the cops on her cell phone. Her daughter was crying and she was desperately trying to calm everyone down._

"_DON'T SORRY ME BITCH. YOU GET OUT OF THE CAR NOW." He yelled._

"_No." she fired back. In a fit of rage he broke the back passenger side window and pulled out a gun and shot the little girl right in the heart._

"_ALANNA!" she screamed. "YOU BASTARD YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!"_

_He raised his gun again and shot the woman twice in the head and once in the heart before the police came taking him away._

Staples Center Loss Anglos CA Three months Later:

21 year old Clair Anderson worked two jobs. One as Stephanie Levesque PA and as her and Paul's live in nanny to their girls. She loved her jobs. She loved kids and she loved traveling so this worked out perfect. Clair had a hard life. Her mom od;d on coke when she was five and her dad was a alcoholic and was addicted to gambling. She couldn't wait till she turned 18. She left her Tennessee home and never looked back. Now she was happy and doing well for herself..

She did have a couple of set backs. She had just gotten out of a tumultuous relationship with Jeff Hardy because of his drug addiction that caused him multiple suspensions and finally fired from the WWE. She was now dating Phil Brooks aka CM Punk. They had more in common though she drank and he didn't but she felt happy and safe dating him but they were taking in slow since her past with Jeff.

She was walking though the halls with papers that she had to deliver to Glen Jacobs, Kane, and John Cena. When she got to the locker room she knocked. "COME IN." John called.

"Hey John, Glen Stephanie asked me to deliver you schedules for next week." said Clair smiling at them.

"Thank you very much beautiful." said John with a grin on his face. Clair blushed.

"John do you want Phil to kick your ass." Glen joked.

"Bite me big red." John shot back.

"Boys boys be nice." said Clair. "Well I need to get back to Steph's office. See you guys later" she said walking out of the locker room. When she got back to the office Paul was hanging out with the girls. "Hey girls are you having fun with daddy?"

"They are definatly daddies girls." said Paul. Clair just smiled and went over to were she was working on the laptop and got back to work. There was a knock at the door and Paul answered it.

"Phil hey. Whats up?" Paul asked.

"Can I not make a quick visit to my beautiful girlfriend." said Phil kissing her on the lips and sitting on the arm of the chair she was sitting in and wrapping a arm around her shoulder's.

"Phil don't let the GM of Raw catch you. She is ruthless and also my wife. I would hate to get in trouble because of you." said Paul.

"Paul you already get in enough trouble on your own." said Clair.

"True very true. Phil let my assistant get back to work and you better get ready for your match against the Miz." said Stephanie walking in. "Clair you have something on your desk that is addressed to you." said Stephanie.

Clair picked up the envelope. She opened it and found a note written in red ink:

_Your father killed my wife and daughter so because of that you will be Sam's replacement. You will soon be my wife._

Clair's face went white. She hadn't seen her father in years but knew he wasn't capable of murder. Let alone a child.

"Clair honey with is it? What did it say?" asked Paul walking over. Paul was the older brother she never had and Stephanie was like a sister to her.

"Some one sent me this. Is this a sick joke. I know my father is a compulsive gambler and a alcoholic but I know that he is not capable of murder." Clair ranted. "I need to do some research and find out what really happened."

"Hey hey calm down. First of all if this is true that guy who is out for revenge will not get past the WWE security. Second of all this may be just some sick prank." said Paul.

"I should tell Phil but he would just tell me go home but then if I'm at home what if this is true and he comes after me and the girls are in danger. I would never forgive myself in anything happened. I need to find out what is what." said Clair. Both Paul and Stephanie got up and hugged her.

"We will figure it out." said Stephanie.

**AN: Well love it. Hate it? Keep it. Or scrap it**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Over the next couple of weeks Clair kept on getting creepy letters like the one she first got. This latest one said: _When you become my replacement you won't have to work two jobs because I have more than enough money to take care of you and give you the life you deserve. But if you do want to continue to work you can keep your PA job. You will have to quit the other one because I don't live in New York. Sorry._

Clair decided to do some research on her dad to figure out what to do about all of these letters. Phil didn't even know what was going on and Paul and Steph only knew about the first letter and not the others. She got online and looked up Trevor John Anderson. She found out that he was in prison for he murder of Samantha and her 4 year old daughter Alanna Orton. "Fuck." Clair muttered under her breath. She looked up the number for the courthouse where he was charged at so she could get the full story.

This must be some mistake her father wouldn't do something like that she thought to herself grabbing her cell phone and calling the judge.

"Judge Barbra Daniels how may I help you?" she said.

"Hi this is Clair Anderson and I am calling to get some information about my father Trevor Anderson. I wonder what happened to him because I know he wasn't capable of murder. Help me understand." said Clair.

"Ok this is how it went. He was driving drunk through the streets of St. Louis and ran a red light and hit a black SUV. Something in him snapped and he killed the driver and the little girl in the back of the car. It was like he was in a drunken rage." said the judge.

"Well could you tell me who he killed?" asked Clair feeling like she was hit by a mack truck. She couldn't believe her dad did such a thing.

"Yes it was Samantha and Alana Orton." said the judge before she hung up.

Clair just sat down in shock. She needed a drink. She was off work back at the Levesque home in New York were she lived since she was also a live in nanny. She needed to call Vince and tell him about her dad and all the threats and letters she had been getting. She was walking around the penthouse making sure all the doors and windows were locked. She was completely on edge. Paul, Stephanie and the girls were in Greenwich visiting her parents so she had the apartment to herself.

She walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine and poured herself a glass. She had a feeling that she was missing something and she couldn't quite put her foot on it. She decided to call Phil and see about taking a trip to Chicago. She didn't feel safe by herself.

"Hello."

"Hey Phil it's Clair I was wondering if I could come to Chicago and spend my off days with you. I am the only one home and it's kinda lonely. I am used to the girls at least being here but they are at their grandparents." said Clair. Yes that was part of the truth but she didn't tell him that she was scared to be by herself and he didn't know about the letters and the fact that what her dad was accused of was true.

"Sure come on over. Let me know when you get here and I will pick you up at the airport." said Phil.

"Will do. I just wanted to come see you. I work all the time and we never get to spend time together." said Clair.

"Well how about while you are on the road riding with me on my bus?" suggested Phil.

"Are you sure you are ready to take our relationship to that next level?" asked Clair a little timidly. She was still a little freaked from her last one.

"Clair it's ok. I am not your dad, your mom, or Jeff. You have nothing to worry about with me." said Phil.

"Ok. Well I better get a bag ready. I will need to come back home before I go back on the road though." said Clair.

"Ok hun. Call me when you get to Chicago so I can pick you up at the airport." said Phil.

"Will do." Clair ended the call and then made plane reservations from JFK to O'hare. She grabbed her bag and caught a cab to the airport.

Meanwhile in St. Louis Randy was looking at the photo album of his family. He had a bottle of jack in his hand and was getting angrier and angrier as he looked at the photos. That rat bastard he couldn't wait to get his revenge. Around that same time his wife and daughter was gunned down was when he found out he had I.E.D. Not to mention the voices really started showing themselves. He was certifiably losing it and going insane.

As he thought about what happened he started putting a plan in motion. Yes he would take a page out of the current WWE Champion's Triple H's book. He would do the same thing he did to Test though Test didn't find out till November 29 1999. He grinned a sinister grin as he thought about how he would execute his plan. All the threats are about to stop. Action was about to be taken. Sorry Punk you are about to be put in the same situation as Test and you can thank Triple Ass the soon to be former champion for the idea.

Clair got to Chicago at 7 that night and Phil picked her up in his 2011 Ford F150. "My my Clair you are looking good. How was your flight?"

"It was fine. I was just excited to see you. Maybe next time we are off you can come to New York. I doubt my roommates would mind. Not to mention the girls really like you." said Clair.

"I think I will do that. So is this your first time in Chicago?" asked Phil.

"No but it is my first time here when I'm not here for work." answered Clair.

"So were are you originally from?" asked Phil.

"Johnson City Tennessee. I was born and raised. When I turned 18 I just up and left and came to New York. I met Steph and the rest they say is history." said Clair.

"Well we are going to have a good time while we are here. Lets go out to dinner I know this great Itialan place." said Phil.

"Sounds good to me." Clair said taking Phil's hand.

**A/N: Well what do you think so far? Quit or continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two days later Clair was back in New York at the apartment getting ready to go back on the road. The girls where going to stay with Linda for this trip because she had been so busy she hadn't been able to spend much time with her granddaughters. Clair had a great time in Chicago with Phil. They didn't sleep together but she was going to travel with him on his bus when they met at the arena. She told Stephanie and she was fine with it as long as she made it to work.

Clair had been happier than she had been in years. She was humming as she was packing her bags. She was still a little scared because of the letters but she didn't get anymore. Maybe that creep had decided to back off or maybe he was in jail for something. She could only hope.

"Lets go Clair, Steph. We need to get to the airport." Paul called upstairs holding his bags.

"Babe chill if we miss our flight we can always take dad's jet." said Stephanie walking downstairs followed by Clair.

"I just don't want to be late." said Paul. The three walked out to the hummer and drove to JFK.

Randy Orton was on the plane heading to the next venue where the show was at. He was setting his plan in motion. He did feel a little bad for Punk since he was an innocent party in the whole thing. Trevor took the world from him so he was going to take his only daughter by force. Yes Randy may be a evil son of a bitch but he wanted revenge. Tonight after the show is going to be the night. He grinned evilly.

"Dammit Steph I told you that we were going to miss the flight but did you listen to me? Hell no." Paul complained to his wife.

"I told you we could take dad's jet." Stephanie shot back. Clair just listened to the two. She would love to have a marriage like that. Playful banter. Not taking any shit from one another and never having to worry about being hit. It was constantly walking on eggshells when she was with Jeff.

When they finally got to the arena three hours later Clair was pretty busy on her laptop. She could barely even watch the show she had so much paperwork she had to do. Stephanie was running around like a chicken with her head chopped off. Paul was trying to calm her down and he almost got one of her famous bitch slaps.

Clair was so busy that she didn't realize what had been bothering her the other day finally came clear to her. She solved the puzzle but wouldn't let it register. She was too busy trying to get everything done before the show was over. She didn't want to have to take any of it back to the hotel. Raw that night was in St. Louis. At the very end of the show she had finished. She had to go to the bathroom she had been holding it for a while. While she was washing her hands the bug that bugging her finally registered in her mind.

"Shit." she muttered under her breath. "How could I be so dumb. My gosh this was the very city her dad committed that horrendous crime that had he thrown in prison." she said to herself starting to feel very un easy.

At that moment she was tempted just to drive to the next city. She did not want to be here. Then the rest hit her like a ton of bricks. Orton. Wait Samantha was the late wife of WWE Superstar Randy Orton. Could he be the one that was sending the letters. It would make sense since he knows were the shows are going to be at.

Clair was so busy racking her brain as she was hurrying to her rental she didn't see one of the locker rooms open. The next thing she knew she was grabbed from behind in the parking garage and before she could scream she felt a wet rag cover her mouth and nose then she thought no more.

She woke up in a large room with sunlight streaming in. She was laying in a large king sized bed and was wearing shorts and a tank. She looked around and saw her suitcase on the floor and her purse on the dresser. She had know idea where she was but had a feeling she was somewhere in St. Louis.

She jumped out of the bed and pulled on a pair of black sweats and a matched hooded jacket over her tank. She put on her tennis shoes and crept out of the room. When she stepped out into the hallway she noticed that she was in a house. Clair then noticed all the pictures on the wall of Randy Orton, his wife and daughter.

Shit she was at Randy Orton's house. She had to get out of there. She crept downstairs and was almost to the front door when behind her…."Where the hell do you think you are going?" Clair turned around that there stood the viper himself. She decided to try to play it off like she wasn't trying to escape but when in reality she would get the first flight back to New York.

"I do have a job so I was going to get ready to drive to Chicago where Smackdown is being taped." said Clair trying not to show fear.

"Nice try toots. Since I am on both Raw and Smackdown we can just travel together since you are now mine. Your father took my whole world now I am taking his only daughter. Don't worry you don't have to quit work. Just your nanny job. Or you can just let me take care of you and travel on the road with me." said Randy.

"You have lost your marbles. I am sorry about you lost your family but it wasn't my fault. I left home at 18 because I hated my dad. So please just let me go and I will not press charges for kidnapping." said Clair. Boy that was the wrong thing to say. Before she knew what was going on Randy had her up against the door with himself pressed up against her.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way it is up to. Also don't EVER threaten me again. I own you now and there is nothing anyone, including your boss can do about it. UNDERSTAND ME!" Randy screamed the last part out. Clair had never been soo scared in her life. She was literly shaking.

"Look please just let me go." she whimpered.

"NO YOU BELONG TO ME NOW." Randy yelled as he grabbed his bags. "Lets go we have got to get to Chicago. No funny business or else." He grabbed her by the arm and walked out to the hummer and helped her into the passenger seat before he got into the drivers seat and drove to the airport.

**A/N: Oh boy she is in her own personal hell now!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Clair sat in the front seat of the car she was trying to figure out how to get out of this jam. She did nothing wrong. She was a innocent party in all of this. She wondered if she could send a quick text to Phil. She was about to reach into her purse to look for her phone when Randy started talking.

"When we are off again we need to go to your apartment to get the rest of your stuff to move into my house." said Randy.

"Well I don't know how that will work because my roommates will flip a shit. Not to mention their two girls think of me as a big sister. It would devastate them if I leave." Clair said trying to reason with him.

"Clair you are mine now ok. Now when you don't learn to listen I can make living with me a living hell. Cooperate and you will have nothing to worry about." snapped Randy.

"What a bout Phil. He didn't know about the letters. He doesn't know anything. It will totally devastate him. I cant hurt him like this." said Clair.

"ENOUGH! This discussion is over. You will NOT tell anyone at the arena what is really going on. UNDERSTAND?" Randy growled clenching the steering wheel. Clair was silent. She looked out the window and watched the traffic. She was feeling like shit. All because of her dad. She thought that she was free from him at 18 but at 21 he managed to fuck up her life again.

When they got to the airport Randy took both of their bags and Clair was trusted to get two first class tickets to Chicago. She decided to use her credit card instead of his. She wanted as much independence as possible. After she go the tickets she got a text from Phil.

_Hey were are you at? I thought that we where going to be traveling together? X._

Clair felt tears roll down her face so as she texted him back.

_Something came up. I am flying instead to the next location. We need to talk later._

She wasn't looking forward to that conversation but it was inevitable. She didn't realize that Randy was looking over her shoulder at what her text said and what she texted back. "Smart answer. You two do need to talk. Lets go catch our flight." said Randy putting a arm around her shoulders.

Phil was kind of in shock when he saw his girlfriends reply. Something was up with her and he couldn't wait to find out what.

A couple hours later they got to the arena and Randy took her into Legacy's locker room and sat her down. "Ok only Legacy will know what is really going on. Tell everyone else that we stayed up all night long talking and we fell in love and that you decided to quit your nanny job and move in with me. Otherwise I will make your life hell. UNDERSTAND?" He yelled the last part gripping her arm kind of hard.

"Y yes Randy." Clair stammered feeling kind of scared of him.

"What's up Randy?" said Cody and Ted walking in.

"Sit down and shut the door boys. We need to get you up to speed on what is going on. This here is Clair Anderson. Daughter of Trevor Anderson. Because of her father I lost my whole world and now to get back at the bastard I have taken his only daughter as Sam's replacement. You are the only one's that know the truth and it doesn't leave this locker room. I told Clair to tell everyone that we stayed up all night long talking and fell in love and she is quitting her job as a nanny and moving in to my St. Louis home. Also I want you two to keep an eye on her and make sure she don't tell anyone what is really going on. GOT IT?" Randy yelled the last part out to his boys.

"I better get to work and I also need to talk to Phil." said Clair.

"Go but remember what I said." said Randy. Clair hurried out and went straight to Phil's locker room. She just walked right in. "Phil we need to talk."

"What is it babe?" he asked.

"I am sorry but this isn't working for me anymore. I fell in love with someone else. I am quitting one of my jobs and moving out of my apartment. Hell I am moving out of state." said Clair.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE MOVING OUT OF YOUR APARTMENT AND QUITTING YOUR NANNY JOB. FUCK CLAIR THOSE GIRLS LOVE YOU. AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS YOU FALLING IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE?" Phil screamed throwing his bag up against the locker. Clair flinched. She had never seen him this angry.

"Phil please just try to understand. It just happened. We stayed up all night long talking and it just happened…" Clair was cut off when she got punched in the face so hard she got knocked to the ground.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SELFISH FUCKING BITCH. I HOPE YOU AND WHOEVER IT IS ARE VERY HAPPY TOGETHER!" Phil screamed before slapping her across the face. "GIVE THAT MESSAGE TO YOUR NEW LITTLE BOY TOY WHOEVER THAT IS. GET THE FUCK OUT."

Clair ran out of the locker room and to her office. She locked the door and sat down and cried. She couldn't believe that Phil punched her and slapped her. She could understand the angry words somewhat but she couldn't believe Phil could do such a thing. Was that an example of what could have happened if Randy never would have been hell bent on revenge against her dad?

She stopped thinking and threw herself in her work. When there was a knock at the door she opened it and saw Paul and Stephanie.

"Shit Clair what the hell happened to your face?" asked Paul.

"Phil and I got into a huge fight. I told him that I fell in love with someone else. He lost it and hit and slapped me. Also I am leaving New York and moving in with the man I fell in love with." said Clair just laying it all out so she could get it over with.

"Ok forget your crazy ideas about moving for one moment they are not important. I have fell in love and moved a couple of times my self so that is no but big deal. But I must say is that it is probably a good thing that this happened. I mean think about it. If you guys had stayed together and got into it over something stupid he could have done the same thing and thing you would have ended up in that kind of relationship. I know the girls will miss you but your safety and happiness is more important." said Stephanie as she walked over and gave Clair a hug. "At least you still work here on the road I am happy about that." said Steph.

Clair went to the bathroom and thought about all Stephanie had said. Could she still be in danger of that kind of relationship with Randy? She asked herself.

**A/N: Well the cats out of the bag and only Legacy no the truth. How will Randy react with Phil hitting her?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clair went into the bathroom and fixed her makeup to cover up the bruises Phil had left from hitting her. She wasn't in the mood for anymore drama. She decided to wait to tell Randy because she was ready just to leave to the arena and drive to the next city since it was only a 4 hour drive.

Clair headed back to the Legacy locker room just as they finished up there last match. It was Ted and Cody against Jerico and Big Show for the tag titles. Of course Cody and Ted won. She sat down in the couch and waited to see what plan was.

"Damn we kicked ass." said Cody.

"Cocky aren't we." Clair joked. She was still her fun loving self. With all of the hell she had been through she was always able to bounce back and move forward which is what she was doing now. She would always make the best out of any situation.

"Hey don't hate the playa. Hate the game." said Cody.

"Would you just shut up." Ted groaned.

"What's wrong Ted? Need your midole?" Cody teased. Ted just flipped him off. "Sorry Teddy I don't swing that way."

"Ok you nuckleheads lets get going. We are driving to the next city tonight. I wana get the hell out of Chicago." said Randy coming out of the shower dressed in jeans and a RKO t shirt.

"Shit." Cody muttered.

"What?" asked Randy.

"I thought we were flying and plus I thought we were leaving tomorrow so I didn't rent a car." said Cody.

"Cody you fucking idiot. I told you last night that we were driving after the show. I hope we can get a rental this time of night or it is your ass." said Randy clenching his jaw.

"Why don't we just get a Legacy tour bus. Most people do have one." said Cody.

"Cody you dumbass you are pissing Randy off more." said Ted. Clair just stayed out of it. She had a feeling that it wouldn't go well her if she stuck her nose in it.

"Cody the best thing you can do not is shut your damn mouth and not talk right now." Randy growled. Clair was on her iPhone looking up rental car places that were 24/7. Clair what the hell are you doing on that phone?"

"I am looking up rental car places that are open 24/7. If you don't believe me take a look at my phone." said Clair feeling a little bit of irritated that he didn't trust her. She knew that if she didn't obey it would be hell for her so she decided to take the easy way and be obedient.

"Sorry. Bozo over there just pissed me off for being so stupid. Have you found anything?" asked Randy.

"Yes this place looks good. What should I request?" said Clair.

"Well with four people and three big guys we need a SUV dumbass." said Cody. Clair got pissed at the dumbass line and smacked him upside the head as hard as she could. FUCK THAT HURT."

"Call me that again and it will be your nuts next time." Clair snapped.

Randy chuckled. "Cody you are really walking on thin ice tonight and you had that one coming." He walked over to Clair and wrapped his arms around her. "See if you can get us a large SUV. Hummer or Navigator or Excursin." he said.

"I will see what I can do." said Clair walking outside the locker room to make the phone call. She came back in 15 minutes later. "Hey guys I rented a 2009 Navigator. Blue."

"Great now we can get going." said Randy as the four made their way to the parking garage. "Clair do you mind driving?" asked Randy.

"No I got t ton of shit on my mind and driving will keep my mind off of it." she said as she put hers and everyone else's bags in the back.

"I'm up front." said Randy.

"I guess I get the back driver's side." said Ted.

"I will sit in the third seat and stretch my feet out." said Cody. As Clair got into the driver's seat and shut the door and put on her seat belt Randy then noticed that her face was bruised. He could tell that she had tried to conceal how badly bruised she was. He wondered what happened.

"What the hell happened to your face?" asked Randy as she pulled out of the garage and onto the highway.

"I don't want to talk about it at the moment. Especially in front of the others." said Clair as she stopped at a red light.

"Dammit I don't care if the guys are with us. You are mine now and I want to know who the hell hurt you." Randy snapped starting to get angry. Cody and Ted gave each other a look. They knew how out of control his anger could be and hoped Clair relented and just told him what happened.

"Ok fine. Wanna know what happened? Phil got pissed because I told him that I fell in love with someone else and said it was over and that I was quitting my job as a nanny and moving. He freaked out and punched me in the face then slapped me." Clair snapped back as she got on the onramp to get on the interstate. "THANK YOU FOR NOT GETTING OVER AND LETTING ME ON ASSHOLE!" She yelled at the truck that had enough space to get over but didn't.

"Road rage much.?" Cody joked.

"Wanna fat lip Runnels." Clair shot back.

"I can just feel the love in this car." Ted joked.

"Debiasie watch it." Randy warned. "Clair why didn't you tell me when it first happened? I would have taken care of it. Also I have been keeping track of my credit cards and they don't match what I have written down in my expense book. Why is that? I should have 2 tickets from St. Louis to Chicago and this rental. None have shown up and the question is why."

"Well first of all I wasn't in the mood for any more drama which is why I didn't tell you about Phil. Second I used my credit card for the plane tickets and the rental. I want some independence. I don't know what this relationship is but I still have one job and I don't want to have to depend on you financially." said Clair.

"Oh boy fir is about to fly." Cody muttered.

"Ok first of all I pay all the bills and you do what I say at all times. Second of all you belong to me so I expect you to give in to me in the bedroom whenever I want. Third if you don't stop paying for things that I insist that I pay for I am going to make you quit your other job. GOT IT!" Randy yelled the last part out.

"Fine." Clair sighed as she focused on the road. Damn you dad your really did it this time asshole.

**A/N: Well that is chappy 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter might be kind of short. It is more on reflection than dialog. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Everyone was sound asleep in the car as Clair drove to the next city. She was thinking about everything that had happened the past couple of days. She knew what he wanted but was unsure if she could give that to him. Clair had known for years that she had a condition because of her mom's drug use that made it to where if she got pregnant and carried the baby to term there would be a choice. Her or the baby. She decided right then that she would tell the doctors to save the baby. All she is is the replacement. She would give back what her dad took even know there is a 99 percent chance it will end her life.

As Clair drove she turned on the radio and Rebecca Lynn Howard's Forgive came on. Oh what a perfect song to fit the situation. She would never forgive either one of her parents for the hardships they have caused her. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and quickly wiped it away. She had nothing to live for anymore her dad had taken everything from her.

On Punk's bus:

Phil was laying on his couch unable to sleep. He was thinking about the last fight with his now ex girlfriend. He couldn't believe he went that far and crossed that line. Hell he might as well have went out and bought a 6pack of beer and drank the whole thing on one sitting. He was feeling like shit about it.

He put his head in his hands and cried.

On Paul and Stephanie's bus:

Stephanie was wondering what was up with her PA/ nanny. Why had she quit the nanny job and say she was moving. Something was going on and she wanted to find out what. Paul and the girls were sound asleep. Stephanie decided to go to sleep also.

A large house in Hendersonville TN:

Jeff Jerrett has been surfing the internet all day trying to figure out what happened with his younger half sister years ago. He hadn't heard from her in over 21 years and he wondered what was up. Yes when he was focusing on his wrestling career he never paid her any attention but now he wanted to find her. One article caught his eye.

_20 year old Christine Jerrett over dosed on large amounts of cocaine and other drugs. She left behind a husband, Trevor Anderson 24 and a daughter Clair Anderson 5._

Shit Jeff thought to himself. No wonder he hadn't heard from her in years he gotten with the wrong crowd and died. He decided to look up this Trevor Anderson. He surfed the internet and found another article about him.

_January 2__nd__ 2009 Trevor Anderson was driving drunk and rear ended a suv and in a drunken rage killed the driver, Samantha Orton, and her 4 year old daughter Alana Orton. He is now spending life without parole._

My goodness. I wonder where their daughter is at. She should be about 21 now. He searched again and under two minutes he found her.

_Clair Elaine Anderson 21, Lives in New York NY. Nanny to Paul and Stephanie Levesque. Also works on the road with the WWE as a PA. Stated when she was 18._

Boy I now know were to find my only niece. Hell only family I have besides Karen since dad passed. Life was sure about to get interesting.

Back with Legacy and the crew:

It was 4 in the morning when Clair pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. She was exhausted. She was ready to crawl in bed and sleep. She woke the other's up and went to the front desk to book herself a room. Randy stopped her and walked up to the desk. "One suite with a king bed and an in suit bathroom and that has another bedroom with 2 queen beds." said Randy.

Clair sighed she knew she would be sharing with Legacy and at least he ordered a big room. When they got up to the room she went with Randy into his bedroom and changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a matching cami and climbed into bed and went to sleep. Randy stripped down to her boxers and climbed in with her and held he as he was almost asleep. He couldn't believe that bastard Phil. Noone but him could put there hands on Clair.

Punk was going to pay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Clair and Randy woke up the next morning Randy leaned in and kissed her. Clair pulled away. "Clair you know that I own you now. You will do exactly what I say. Understand me." said Randy.

"Yes but listen I have never been with anyone before." said Clair.

"Ok I will be gentle." They made slow passionate love and showered and gotten dressed. Randy had a autograph signing and Clair decided to go to lunch with some of the girls that she was kind of friends with. It was Stephanie, Kelly, Marsye and Trish. She took the rental and met up with them.

"Well look who finally showed up." Kelly joked as Clair walked into the restraunt.

"Kiss my ass Kelly." Clair shot back. One skill she had was hiding her pain from everyone.

"Ok be nice. Hey I have heard rumors that you are leaving New York and moving. Is that true?" asked Maryse .

"Well yes I am moving. I sort of fell in love with someone else." said Clair sticking to the story.

"Oh well I am kind of shocked I thought things with Phil were going great for you." said Kelly.

"That was till I told him that I was moving and in love with someone else and he flew off the handle and hit me." said Clair.

"Shit that sucks." said Maryse.

"Bastard needs his ass kicked." said Kelly.

"That's ok because he is going in the ring with Hardcore Holly." said Stephanie.

The four had a great time and lunch and afterwards Clair got into the rental Navigator and drove back to the hotel. She needed to get ready to go to the arena and help Stephanie with all of her office work. When she walked into the large suite she was glad that no one else had made it back yet. She changed into a pair of low rise teal leather pants and a white sparkly tank and 2 inch ankle boots. She wanted to dress up a little bit that evening.

When she got the arena she was busy with work. She didn't mind it because it got her mind off of things plus it was how she was able to have some independence. She was not looking forward to leaving today because she was off the road for a few days because she would have to go back her apartment in New York and pack up and move to St. Louis. She didn't want to. But she had no choice.

As she was walking to Stephanie's locker room she was stopped by her ex Phil. "Hey Clair can we talk a minute?" he asked.

Clair folded her arms. She wasn't scared or intimidated because there was a ton of wrestlers nearby who would throw down if he got out of hand again and laid another hand on her. "Fine what." she answered.

"Look I am sooo sorry about yesterday. I am sooo sorry I totally regret it. I feel like shit. Can you forgive me?" he asked.

"I don't know. I thought that you were a better man than that but I guess that I was wrong." said Clair.

"Punk back the fuck off." Ted said walking over to Clair. "Don't you even think that we are together. Sorry it aint me. We are just friends. But like I said you woman hitting bitch back the fuck off."

Phil slunk away feeling bad. He knew that he was in for it when he got into the ring with Hardcore Holly.

"Thanks Ted. I just wasn't sure what he was going to do since he decided to haul off and hit me yesterday." said Clair. As she walked away to go to Steph's locker room her cell rang. She didn't recognize the number it was a 615 area code. She answered her phone.

"Hello who is this?" said Clair.

"Hi is this Clair Anderson. Daughter of Christina Anderson?" said a man on the other end.

"Yes it is. Who the fuck wants to know?" Clair snapped getting irritated. She had a trying last couple of days and her life was changing whether she wanted to or not plus she knew that she would make that one huge sacrifice eventually that would give back what her father took.

"Hey calm down. I am Jeff Jarrett. Your mother's brother. I know she never told you about me but I want you in my life. Besides Karen and her kids since my dad past you are the only family I have left." he said.

"Well look here I have a few questions for you. Why do you want me in your life now? Also where were you when mom oded on drugs when I was five? Where were you when dad turned into a alcoholic? And where the fuck were you when he tried to rape me when I turned 1?. That's when I split and went to New York. I have been busting my ass and working two jobs ever since. I quit the one since I am leaving New York but still I have worked for the past couple of years. I never had any handouts. I worked for everything that I have. Now I have some so called uncle that wants to be in my life because of his dad died and I am all he has left? Well fuck you! You were never there when I needed you so you can just stay the hell out of my life and don't' even try to be a part of it." Clair hung up on him and kicked the wall in frustration. Why wasn't her life easy?

**A/N: Oh boy more drama. What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Clair finished up and decided that she wanted to spend one more night in her apartment before she had to move. She left Randy a note in his locker room and booked the red eye to JFK and caught a cab to the airport. It was 3a.m. when she got back to her apartment. She climbed into her king sized bed and went to sleep. She was awoken at ten that morning with banging on her door.

"Oh for the love of." she said aloud. "Who ever it is out there I just got in at 3 this morning and I am trying to get some rest." she said irritably as she flung open her door. She didn't think to look to see who it was since this place had top notch security since Paul and Stephanie had bought the unit she lived in since they were her roommates.

"Randy it is 10 am and I didn't get to bed till late. Why does it have to be today?" asked Clair.

"I just want to hurry up and get home to St. Louis for my off days. Get your shit together so we can go." said Randy.

Clair sighed and went into her bedroom and started packing. She didn't want to leave. She loved this apartment. She always felt safe, except when she was being stalked. Randy sat down on the couch and turned on the 70 inch plasma flat screen tv.

Clair felt tears going down her cheeks as she packed what little she had. She would go shopping every now and then after she saved up a little bit for a shopping spree. She made plenty being a PA and a nanny but she would give some money toward the apartment utilities and cable and internet.

She was ready in 2 hours. She took one last look at her room and walked into the living room to meet Randy. "Hey I have everything packed. Are you ready?"

"Yea lets get the hell out of here." said Randy taking her bag in one hand and wrapping his other hand around her shoulders as he led her out of the apartment and downstairs to catch a cab to JFK.

Clair slept the whole flight because she was too depressed to stay awake and try to carry on a conversation with Randy. When they got to St. Louis they walked out to his car that he had left at the airport. As Clair got into the large car she was a little worried about what living with him would be like. She hoped she got pregnant soon so she could give back and finally be free.

When they got to Randy's house he showed her to his master bedroom where she was told to put her things. She turned to Randy and finally got the nerve to speak. "Hey I was thinking since I now live here I need to save up to buy a car." said Clair timidly.

"Look first of all you don't need to save up to buy a car I have more than enough money to buy you any kind of car you want." said Randy. Clair stalked downstairs to make herself something to eat since she was hungry. She opened up the fridge and all she saw was a 6 pack of bud light.

Randy stalked downstairs after her. As she was looking through the cabinets trying to find something to eat Randy grabbed her by the arm and sun her around to face him. "Look what the hell is your problem?" he asked.

"Ok I will tell you what is going on. I am paying for my father's mistakes even though he is in jail for life. All I want is some independence. And that means I can buy my own stuff since I am not quitting my PA job. Not to mention I have one question how the hell do you eat when you are home because there is no food in this house." snapped Clair.

Randy slammed his hand down on the counter in frustration. He was getting angrier and angrier. She was his dammit he made the rules. "Listen up you are mine and I make the rules not you. UNDERSTAND!" Randy yelled the last part pushing her up against the refrigerator.

"Dammit all that I am saying is that I need to eventually buy and car and today I need to store to do grocery shopping. And all I want is a little bit of freedom." said Clair.

Randy got really mad and stormed out of the room. "IF YOU WANT TO GO TO THE STORE TAKE MY CAR." he yelled tossing her the keys. She caught them and walked out of the house and got into the car and went to the store.

When she got back 1 hour later she was loaded down with shopping bags. After she put everything away she started to tell Randy a little part of her childhood. "Ok listen the reason that I freaked about no food in the house was because when I was growing up because of dad's drinking there was hardly any food in the house. I had to use food stamps just to survive. When I left at 18 I always made sure there was food in the house. That was the first thing I would do after I got my paycheck. My apartment was always stocked." said Clair.

"Well what is starting to piss me off is that you won't let me in. I want to take care of you but you won't let me…." Clair cut him off. "No you are just using me to get revenge of something I had no control off."

Randy punched the wall right by Clair's head. "DAMMIT GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD THAT YOU ARE MINE AND I CONTROL YOU." He yelled.

"Screw you I'm leaving!" said Clair as she started walking toward the front door. Just as she opened it and was about to walk out Randy came up behind her and slammed it shut. "YOU ARE NOT FUCKING GOING ANYWERE!" He screamed grabbing her by the arm and jerking her back into the kitchen before walking upstairs to cool off before he did something he would regret. Clair just sat down and cried. She never asked for any of this.

**A/N: Well first night in St. Louis and already at each other's throats!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Clair cried for about a half hour then she picked herself up and made homemade New York style pizza. She was hungry and she was craving pizza plus she wanted something of home. Yes she was born and raised in TN but New York is her home and always will be. That was were she got another chance at life and two jobs that she loved and kick ass roommates. As she was putting the pepperoni pizza with extra cheese in the oven her cell rang.

"Hello." she said.

"Hey girl it's Maryse whats up?" Maryse said on the other end.

"I just put a homemade pizza in the oven. For some reason I am craving pizza. Actually I miss home." Clair said slipping slightly. She did miss home. She missed her warm apartment and the two girls that just put her in a great mood when she would be feeling down.

"Well don't forget when things go wrong you can always go home. Home is were the heart is when the heart isn't feeling loved. Why can't you go home. I would get on a plan from wherever you are now and head back to New York. Oh wait you are from Tennessee right? Did you want to go back there?" asked Maryse.

Clair was feeling a little short with her friend. She didn't mean to be but she was frustrated and upset about everything. She hated being used for revenge over something she had no control over. "Look it is all because of my father. I can't tell you anything else but go online and look up Trevor Anderson. That is his name. And figure out the puzzle. Look I got to go." Clair hung up on her friend.

Her phone rang again five minutes later and it was Stephanie. "Clair I figured it all out. I know that your dad is in jail for murder. I also got a call from Jeff. He told me about your mom, his sister, and the final straw that made you leave at 18." said Stephanie.

"Look Steph the past is past. I left that TN at 18 because of him. Then his final straw that landed him in jail fucked up my life more than you know. Revenge, replacement. That's whats up with me. I didn't want to leave home but because of Trevor I was forced to. I never felt at home till I lived in New York but then again just like Johnson City because I Trevor I had to leave. Look I am not trying to be mean but I really don't feel like talking right now." Clair hung up the phone again and looked over and saw Randy with a pissed off look on his face.

He walked over and grabbed both of her arms and pulled her to him. "YOU FUCKING TOLD THEM DIDN'T YOU?" he yelled.

"I didn't tell them anything. They wanted to know what was up with me and I gave them my father's name and said that it was because he ruined my life that I am so messed up and I gave them his name and said look him up on line and figure it out." Clair argued back.

**A/N: Warning Non Con. If this offends you skip over.**

Randy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her upstairs and threw her on the bed. He pulled down his pants and ripped off her jeans and panties and slammed into her. "YOU BELONG TO ME NOW. THANKS TO YOUR BASTARD FATHER YOU ARE NOW MINE. QUIT TELLING YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS WHAT IS GOING ON OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL." he screamed out slamming into her over and over again till he finally came. He got up and got into the shower while Clair threw a robe on and went to check the pizza.

If she ever made it out alive she would never attempt another relationship. She was too broken. She could only hope that after she gave him a child she would be free one way or another.

Three months later she found out that she was pregnant. She was happy in just six more months it would be over. The heartache the torment would be done. There was a 99 percent chance that it Clair would be no more but there was a one percent chance she would be back home. All of her friends: Stephanie, Kelly, and Maryse knew what was really going on and knew about her condition that caused her to have that 99 to 1 chance. They thought she was crazy to take such a risk but she was giving back what the fuckhead father took.

It was her only way out.. She was getting ready to talk to her mom's brother. He had been calling and calling and at Stephanie's insistence she agreed to talk to him at one of the WWE's venues. She was wearing green sweat pants, a white tank, and a matching sleeveless hoodie, and tennis shoes. She met him in Stephanie's office.

"Well I am surprised that you actually came to a WWE arena. I heard that you quit years ago and was never coming back here." said Clair sitting down.

Jeff looked at his niece and noticed that she was starting to show. Good gosh was she crazy. He knew all about the condition passed on by her mother's drug use. "Clair what the hell are you thinking? Are you fucking crazy you have a 99 to 1 chance of surviving this. Why take such a risk?" he asked.

"I am giving back what dad took. In a couple of months I am going to the state prison in Missouri and confronting him and telling him exactly what he took and how he fucked up my life.?" said Clair.

"WHAT THE SHIT. THAT MAN IS SO HELL BENT ON REVENGE THAT HE KIDNAPPED YOU AND FORCED YOU TO BE WITH HIM. BECAUSE OF THAT YOU DON'T OWE HIM SHIT!" Jeff yelled.

Vince walked I then and asked what the yelling was about and then asked what the hell Jeff Jarrett was doing at his show. "Look Vince I am just here to see my niece. Since dad died her and my wife and her kids are the only family I have. I will not ask her to leave the WWE I just want to be in her life." said Jeff.

"Vince I know that you are the head honcho and the boss but do you mind this is a family discussion." said Clair.

"Fine." Vince growled in his famous Mr. McMahon growl.

"Ok Jeff what if someone killed Karen and the kids? How would you react. THAT HEARTLESS BASTARD SHOT A 4 YEAR OLD RIGHT IN THE HEAD. WHAT WOULD YOU DO?" Clair screamed at him.

"I see your point by why. You have so much to live for." said Jeff.

"No I don't. My father has ruined my life ever since I was born, it's better just to end it all for good." said Clair.

"That is fucking bull shit. Let me tell you what else. I will be at the hospital when you deliver and I will tell the doctor's and nurses do what ever it takes for you and the baby to survive." said Jeff.

**A/N: Boy Randy flipped a lid and don't' you love the family drama?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Clair sat down in Randy's locker room and sighed. She was not in a very good mood after going 10 rounds with her mom's brother. 21 years of him not being in her life and all of a sudden he wants to jump in and be the hero. Randy walked in then. He just had a match with John Cena.

"What's up Clair looks like you have a lot on your mind." said Randy.

"Oh just my uncle after 21 years decided that he wanted to be in my life again." said Clair.

"Is he stressing you out? He better not be because stress is not good for the baby." said Randy sitting down and putting a arm around her. Clair jumped up. She was tired of pretending and tired of it all.

"Look Randy I am not Samantha and I will never be like her. I am not her replacement. After the baby is born I am gone. Where I haven't decided yet probably home." Clair snapped.

"Now wait a damn minute did I give you permission to leave me? I don't friggen think so." said Randy in a warning tone.

"Oh get off it there is no us and you no it. I am surprised the boss him self Vince McMahon doesn't know what is going on yet. Hell half the roster has figured it out and it is a matter of time before it gets back to Vince especially since my uncle was here." Clair shot back. Randy raised his hand to strike her but Vince walked in and grabbed his wrist and shoved him away.

"Orton you are really working on getting a suspension. Clair Stephanie needs you." said Vince.

"Thanks for telling me Mr. McMahon." said Clair.

"It's Vince and you are welcome." he said as she walked to Stephanie's office. Vince stayed in Randy's locker room. "Are you out of your ever loving mind? You are so hell bent on revenge that you had the audacity to stoop this low. Do you know what I have been told. Kelly and Maryse told me that she is so broken she doubts that she will ever trust enough to get in another relationship again. Her uncle and I had a long conversation. Yes we have had our issues in the past but he told me that she is risking your life to give you back a child that her dad took from you. I cannot believe that you forced her from her home and made her live in St. Louis. Oh yes I heard about that also. There is nothing in this company that goes on that I don't' find out about."

Vince walked out of the locker room leaving Randy with his own thoughts. Clair was at the computer typing Stephanie's files and notes. She was ready for it all to be over.

Six months later Clair was ready to pop at any day. She still traveled and worked because she was saving up for her own place somewhere. She was thinking of leaving the WWE and taking off for who knows where if she came out of this. She still lived in St. Louis but she had her own room. When found out she was having a girl Randy was estatic. His I.E.D. calmed down a lot after he found out too.

She was heading to Stephanie's office when her water broke. "OHH!' she went down to her knees and clutched her stomach. John Cena was walking down the hall when he saw Clair.

"Clair. Oh shit I need to get you to the hospital." John picked her up bridal style and headed to his rental truck.

"Cena man what is going on?" asked Randy.

"I need to get her to the hospital she is in labor." he said putting her in the back seat. Randy got in the back with her as John jumped into the driver's seat and sped off. He whipped out his cell.

"Who the hell are you calling at a time like this?" asked Randy.

"Her uncle he is the only family she has." John fired back.

"No the WWE is her family. Screw him." said Randy.

"I really don't' feel like arguing with you Orton." said John as he placed the call.

When they got to the hospital she was taken into a delivery room with Randy following. Kelly, Maryse, Stephanie, Paul, Vince, Jeff, and Karen ran in.

"HOW IS MY NIECE?" Jeff yelled.

"Sir calm down said the nurse. Who is your niece?" she asked.

"Clair Anderson." he answered.

"Oh let me get the doctor." she said . A minute a doctor came in.

"Well sir your niece is doing great and the baby is almost here." said the doctor.

"Look Clair has a condition do what ever takes to make sure both survive." said Jeff holding his wife's hand.

"Ok but Clair said that if it comes down to a choice to save the baby." said the doctor.

Jeff put his head in his hands and Vince laid a supporting hand on his shoulder. He wouldn't know how to handle it if he was in Jeff's situation.

Clair was pushing and 2 minutes she gave birth do a beautiful baby girl. 7lbs 2ozs. She turned over and said to Randy. "I gave you back what my father took. Take good care of her and give her a good life." Then she closed her eyes and started to flatline.

"DOCTOR DO SOMETHING!" Jeff yelled.

"There is this drug we can give her. It's a 50/50 shot." said the doctor.

"WELL THEN DO IT!" Jeff sobbed. "IT CANT' END LIKE THIS. SHE IS ONLY 21 AND HAS A GOOD JOB AND HER WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF HER WERE HE CAN FALL IN LOVE AND MAYBE ADOPT A FAMILY."

**A/N: Think Clair will survive and if so who should she give another try with relationships?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a little different. It is going to be everyone telling Clair why she should survive so it might be kind of short. Enjoy and please review.**

Chapter 11

Clair was unconscious. It was a 50/50 shot that she would wake up. Everyone was hoping and praying she was going to pull through. She was only 21 and had a full life ahead of her. Jeff walked in first. He sat down beside her and took her hand. "Clair I am sorry that I wasn't there for you while you were growing up. I need you to pull through. I want you to come to Tennessee and see my house and meet Karen and her kids, well I may not be their biological father that is Karen's ex husband but I consider them mine. I know you probably don't want to move to TN. You probably just want to move back to your apartment but I want you to get to know me and the family because besides Karen and the kids you are the only family I have left. Clair you have your whole life ahead of you and a great job that you love. Pull through honey don't give up." Jeff kissed her forehead and left the room.

"How is she doing." asked Paul.

Jeff sniffed. "I don't know? They said that it is a 50/50 chance and the first 24 hours are critical but they say if she makes it through that time frame odds are in her favor."

Paul patted Jeff on his shoulder and walked into Clair's room. "Clair Steph is going crazy without you and she can barely get anything done. You have always kept her organized and that was a big help juggling mother hood and corporate and backstage. Come back to us we all miss you." said Paul as he walked out of the room.

Paul ran into Kelly. She and Maryse and his wife where all best friends with Clair. Kelly walked in. "Hey baby girl when you get all better we are gonna have tot plan a girls night out and hit a club. I miss ya girl. You are sooo much fun to be around and a good shopping partner since you pick out things that flatter me and help me stick to a budget.. You know I am not good at that at all. I miss you come back to us." Kelly walked out then followed by Maryse who was too tore up to say anything. The two diva's hugged and cried in the hallway.

Phil Brooks went in next. 'Clair I am sooo sorry I lost my temper that one time. Had I known what was really going on. No I was just wrong. I feel like a piece of shit about it. I want a second chance when you come out of this. We can travel together on my bus and get to know each other again. I am sorry and I love you." Phil felt a tear slide down his face as he left the room.

Clair's roommate's brother was outside and he decided to go in and see Clair. "Hey we haven't met yet but I am Shane. I live in the same town as your apartment. You have made my nieces fall in love with you because you are such a sweet and caring person. Would you like to go out one night when you get out of this. I would life to get to know you. I have heard so much from Steph." Shane smiled and walked out.

John Cena went in next. "Hey what's up. You are the light of the locker room you know that. You put everyone at ease and are so nice and friendly to everyone. I have been holding this in for years but I have had strong beyond friendship feelings for you ever since you started. I never said anything because you where always in a relationship. First Jeff then Phil. I love you Clair." said John as he walked out. He went to the cafetera to get himself something to drink.

When noone was around Randy Orton snuck in. "Clair I am sorry about everything. I wasn't thinking straight I was just angry and hell bent on revenge. If I had known about your condition and thought things through I never would have done this to put you in this position. It is not your fault what your dad did. Do you think maybe we could be friends one day. I know that you don't want to raise Jessica with me but I want to have that relationship we used to have when you first started with the WWE. Again I am sooo very sorry. Oh I moved your stuff back into your apartment for you." Randy walked out feeling like shit for everything that he caused because he was sooo hell bent on revenge. He went to the nursery and hugged his daughter tight.

Vince and Linda walked in next. They couldn't believe all that had transpired and led up to this. They where still in shock. "Honey we are sooo sorry about the events that led you here. You are a wonderful WWE employee and a wonderful friend to all the talent and staff. You make everyone laugh and smile with your fun loving attitude. You are also a hard worker. You never got anything handed to you. You always worked for it." said Vince.

"Clair I am just meeting you and I have heard nothing but good things about you. Aurora and Murphy talk about you all the time and Stephanie tells me how wonderful you are and I am hearing that since you started working things backstage have been going smoother than ever. Don't give up you are young and so many people need you. Your uncle was sobbing and in tears and I have know him for years and have never seen him like that ever." Linda took her husband's hand and they left the room.

**A/N: Like I said kind of short. Should she survive and if so who should have a shot at dating her?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Clair opened her eyes and saw the sunlight coming in through the windows. She remembered that she was in the hospital after going into labor at Madison Square Garden. She guessed she was at NYU University hospital. She almost wished that she hadn't survived. What now? Would she have to go back to St. Louis after she got out or could she just stay here in New York.

She remembered that her Uncle that she just met lived in Tennessee. Maybe she could go there. She was very unsure about keeping her job. Too many memories. Her thoughts were interrupted when the doctor walked in.

"Hey you are awake. We thought that we lost you a few times but you pulled through. You have a lot of people in the waiting room hoping that you are ok. Looks like you might even be able to get out of here today but I want you to spend the next month resting so no work." said Dr. Graham.

"Who all wants to see me?" asked Clair.

"Well your uncle, the man himself Vince McMahon, your friends, and there are a couple of guys that have feelings for you." said the doctor.

"Well I would love to see my family and friends and the big boss but I don't want to see any guys with those kind of feelings. I can't ever be in another relationship again. I am too broken." said Clair.

"Ok I will let everyone know." said the doctor.

Clair sat up as a few minutes later her uncle and his wife came in. "Honey I am sorry that all of this happened. Would you like to come back to Tennessee with us till you get on your feet again?"

"Uncle Jeff all I want to do is go home. At this point I don't know if home is back at my apartment or back in St. Louis." said Clair.

Stephanie and Paul walked in with the girls. "Hey you don't have to go back to St. Louis. Randy had a change of heart after you gave birth. He moved your stuff back into the apartment." said Stephanie.

"At least I can go home that is a plus. I can't work for a month the doctor said." said Clair.

"Well I will take a month off and take care of you. I need a break anyway and the girls want to spend time with us." said Stephanie.

"You don't have to take off work. I will be fine by myself." said Clair.

"Hey she could go to Tampa for a month. She could probably use a change of scenery and take a little vacation. John hurt his shoulder and has to take of for a few weeks and I was thinking that they could keep one another company." said Paul.

"I would rather go home." said Clair. "I don't know if you are trying to fix me up or not but I am incapable of having another relationship. I am too broken. I don't' even want to get into what happened me in St. Louis." said Clair.

"What happened?" asked Jeff.

"Did you not just hear me I said I don't wan to get into it." Clair snapped.

"What happened?" asked Jeff again.

"The girls are here." said Clair.

"Clair please." said Jeff.

Clair had tears rolling down her cheeks. She started shaking and finally she whispered, "I was raped." Jeff stood up like a shot and stormed out of the room. He walked outside and sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands and cried. His poor niece why wasn't he there. She never done a thing to anyone and yet she herself was paying for her father's fuckups. Sheames sat down beside him. "What's up lass?" he asked.

"What would you do if you had a niece and she was raped?" Jeff asked. "I am so tempted to drive to where that fucker lives and beat the living shit out of that little piss ant." He slammed his fist on the bench.

"Hey me man it will all work out." said Sheamus.

Meanwhile Clair was crying. Even her uncle was ashamed of her. She just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. Paul held her as she cried. "I do think that you need to get away for a while and I need you to trust me on this helping someone else will get your mind off of everything you are going through. Yes I know you need to rest but just being a friend helps a lot when someone is down in the dumps." said Paul.

"So what you are saying is that instead of recovering at home I should just stay at John's house in Tampa?" said Clair.

"Honey you have been through a lot. You need a break and a change of scenery." He was interrupted when his wife came in with some clothes.

"Well looks like you are sprung. Oh dad is sending the corporate jet to JFK. Kelly is staying with you guys also. She and Ted kind of have a thing going and since he is suspended for calling dad a fuck wad in a meeting well she wants to spend time with her boyfriend and best friend." said Stephanie

Clair couldn't help but to laugh. Some of those meeting could get pretty heated and yet funny. "Remember 06 when I first started Austin got so mad he tossed a beer across the room?"

"Gosh that was a classic. He got a real Mr. McMahon look." said Stephanie. "Ok why don't you get dressed so we can get out of here."

Clair dressed a pair of red low rise velour sweat pants, a white tank top, a matching hooded jacket, and tennis shoes. She was glad Stephanie picked something comfortable to wear. When she got her discharge papers she was wheeled out to the limo that would take her, John and Kelly to the airport. She was actually looking forward to vacationing with her best friend. She just didn't know if she could open her heart to anyone again.

When they got to the airport John carried both his and Clair's bags since she wasn't allowed to lift anything heavier than 6lbs. When they got to the jet they slept the whole way from New York to Tampa. When the group got to the Tampa airport John told them that they didn't have to rent a car since his was parked at the airport.

He led them out to a silver Escalade. He threw all their bags in the trunk then opened the back passenger door and helped Kelly in then opened the front door and helped Clair get in. Then he walked around to the drivers door and got in and started the engine and drove toward his home.

"Damn John nice ride." said Kelly.

"Thanks it great for comfort but my fav car is my mustang. I also have a Dodge Charger and a Dodge Ram truck." said John.

"What are you a car whore?" Clair joked causing Kelly to bust out laughing.

"Mean mean mean why is everyone always picking on me." joked John. When they got to his house Clair was in total shock. She had never saw a house that big before. House shit fucking mansion is what it is.

"Gosh John I have never seen a house this huge before." said Clair.

"What about the house you lived in?" asked Kelly referring when she lived in St. Louis.

"It was large but had a homey feel to it and small enough to keep clean yourself. This place is a mansion." said Clair.

"Well guys welcome home. This is were you will be living for the next few weeks." said John parking the car. And helping the women out of the car. When they walked inside he said. "Ok Clair needs rest so I will show you guys were you will be sleeping. He showed Clair her room first. It had a queen sized bed and its own in suit bathroom and a large closet. The bed had blue 700 thread count cotton sheets and a brown comforter. Kelly was right next store to her. Hers had a queen sized bed with the same sheets but in red with white comforter.

John then showed them t he master bedroom which was right across the hall from them. It had a huge king sized bed with teal colored sheets and a black comforter. A large his and hers walk closets. Clair started feeling a little queasy so John put his arm around her and helped her back to her room and tucked her in. "Get some rest hun you have had a long day so far." he said kissing her on the forehead. Clair was asleep in minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Clair woke up a few hours later and walked downstairs to the large kitchen. She saw that Ted and Kelly where sitting up at the bar and John was trying to decide what make for dinner.

"Why don't we just order a pizza." suggested Ted.

"Ted if you want pizza you should try some of my homemade New York style pizza." said Clair.

"Should you be cooking Clair?" asked Kelly.

"Oh chill Kel this is easy. I just need some pizza dough, sauce, a lot of mozerella cheese, and of course pepperonie." said Clair.

"Well you are in luck I have all of that. I don't have dough you have to make your own." said John taking a beer out of the fridge and handing Ted and Kelly one and giving Clair a bottle of water.

"I know how to make it and just so you know if you have Merlot I am having some with my pizza." Clair told John.

"Damn she just told your ass." Ted joked.

"Go fuck yourself." John shot back.

"Children." said Kelly. She looked over and saw Clair finding a bottle and opening it and pouring herself a glass.

"Hey don't look at me like that John the doctor said that I can drink just keep it under four drinks." said Clair to John. She was making homemade whole wheat dough from scratch. She was about to pound the dough when her cell rang. "Kelly could you get that please?" asked Clair.

"Why cant I answer your phone?" asked Ted.

"Cause you don't know how to answer a iPhone dumbass." Clair shot back.

"Clair's cell this is Kelly…..Oh hey Paul she is just cooking dinner so she told me to answer…Yes tell Steph that she did have a nap when we got here…..Ok I will tell her….Ok by."

"Was that Paul and what did he want?" asked Clair as she rolled out the dough on a round pizza pan."

"He was just calling to check up and make sure that you are alright. He said that you have had it rough lately." said Kelly.

"Yes I am trying to turn all bad memories into happy ones. Tonight is one of them. The last time I made my homemade pizza something happened. This is why when Ted mentioned he wanted pizza I decided hey I am hanging out with my best friend so I will make it again and turn it into a happy memory." said Clair.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Ted.

"I don't really want to talk about. It was just a bad night. One of many since mom died. I can remember drunken rages and loan sharks kicking the door of the trailer in a few times. The only times I really felt safe was when I was working or at my apartment in New York I moved into when I left Tennessee at 18." said Clair. She was not about to go into what really happened that night. It was waay to painful for her and it was the one thing that broke her and closed her off to opening her heart up to another man.

"Well lets have a toast to happy fun times only. Oh girlfriend when you get feeling better and can throw down I want to have a girls night out at one of the hottest clubs in Tampa." said Kelly.

"Cheers." said Clair raising her glass as she used her other hand to spread the sauce on the dough. "John could you get the pepporonie out of the fridge please?" she asked.

"Since when do we get all polite? Kelly always just tells me to get off my lazy ass and get whatever." said Ted.

"Well since we are in someone else's house I feel the need to be polite since he has to put up with us crazy fucks for the next few weeks." Clair shot back.

'What did you call me and I do have a home here thank you very much. I don't need be polite and John doesn't have to put up with me." said Ted.

"Would you shut up." Kelly complained as Clair finished putting the cheese on the pizza.

"Ok pizza is ready to go in the oven." said Clair as she went to pick it up. John raced over. "You give me that that is too heavy for you to lift and put in the oven. You can set the timer." said John.

"Gosh I can lift six pounds I don't think that the pizza weighs that much." said Clair.

"This is my house and I am not taking any chances." John shot back. Clair set the timer and was about to retort but there was knock at the door. "I'll get it. " said John.

He opened up the door and was in shock when he saw a battered and bruised Maryse with a bottle of Jack in her hand.

"John can I please come in. I know I live here in Tampa also but I need my best girlfriends right now and the other one is all the way in New York." Maryse said.

"Come in and the girls are in the kitchen with Ted. We are just making dinner care to join us?" asked John.

"Sure." said Maryse as she followed John into the kitchen. Clair was the first one to blow up.

"SHIT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED. DID THAT STUPID FUCKER DANIAL BRYAN DO THAT TO YOU?" Clair yelled.

"Yes I am sooo sorry I even got with that bastard. I could see all the signs but I didn't pay any attention and now I am paying for it." she said taking a swig right out of the bottle.

"Ok Maryse you are staying here tonight. I am not letting you drive back home in your condition let alone drinking." said John. Clair walked over and hugged Maryse and Kelly followed.

"We won't let that piece of shit near you again." said Kelly. The two women led Maryse into to the table and Ted and John started cutting up again and the women just talked till the pizza was done. All of them had a nice evening.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After dinner the group decided to kick back and watch movies. Maryse sat on one end of the couch and Clair sat beside her. Ted and Kelly took the love seat and John sat down on the other end of the couch next to Clair.

"So what are we watching? Terminator marathon?" asked Ted.

"No how about Twilight marathon." said Maryse.

"I got one better you cant go wrong with Fast and furious. It has it all. Romance, drama, shootouts." said Clair.

"That's a good idea." said John putting a arm around her. She flinched and moved away. Kelly looked at the hurt look on John's face and felt sorry for him. He had waiting three years for a chance and then her baby's daddy had to go and fuck it all up.

"Ted I am going to get some more drinks can you get the movies out and put them into the multi dvd changer?" John asked.

"Sure man I got this." Kelly came over and sat down with the girls.

"Clair it's ok. John is not all of you ex's. He is a really good guy and really loves you. You need to just give him a chance." said Kelly.

"Kelly I need to tell you girls something. It was the night I cooked the pizza last. Could you tell Ted to leave the room." said Clair.

"Ted clear out us girls need a few minutes." said Kelly.

Ted left. "Ok Clair spill what happened." Clair told them about the fight they had after she had talked Stephanie and Maryse and told them how she was raped and that made her broken. "Because of that night I cant ever love another man again. I am incapable of love. I just don't trust men at all. I can't open my heart again I am too broken." said Clair.

Both Maryse and Kelly hugged her and then they each took a shot of Jack that Maryse had. Then Maryse turned red. "THAT SON OF A BITCH IS FUCKING DEAD." she exploded. She grabbed a metal baseball bat out of the closet and her keys out of her purse and headed for the door.

"Oh shit." Kelly mutter following her. "Maryse slow down it is not your fault that it happened." Kelly called out to her.

"If I never would have called her that night it never would have happened. It is all my fault. I am going to drive over to his house and bash his fucking skull in." she snapped.

"Maryse that prick is not worth you risking a DUI and going to jail for breaking and entering and assault." said Kelly as she caught the front door before Maryse had a chance to open it.

"What the hell is going on?" asked John.

"Long story that I can't go into." said Kelly.

"Long story that is my fault." said Clair walking in. "I am going back to New York." she stated.

"No you are not. No one is leaving this house." John stated "Lets all just go back into the living room and cool down." he said. Clair went back into the living room and sat down next to Maryse and John sat down beside her and tried to hug her again. At a look from Kelly she let him. He pressed play on the remote and the movie started.

Sometime just after Tokyo Drift started Clair had fallen asleep with her head on John's shoulder and Maryse had passed out on the couch. John picked up Clair and carried her upstairs and put her in her bed and tucked her in. He wanted to bring her to his room but he didn't' want to scare her off. Kelly and Ted were heading up to Kelly's room and John walked down and saw that Maryse was indeed still passed out on the couch still holding the bottle of Jack. He took it from her and put a comforter over her and gave her a pillow and took the bottle into the kitchen and set it on the counter.

He walked around the downstairs making sure all the doors and windows were locked and set the alarm and walked upstairs to his room and went to bed.

The next morning Clair felt someone crawl into bed with her. She looked over and saw it was Maryse before she could smell the alcohol. "Ok chick I hate to be mean but if you want to sleep in my bed with me you need to brush your teeth." she said.

"I am sooo hung over and I feel like shit. Not to mention my body aches from Daniel beating the shit out of me." Maryse groaned.

"Go into my bathroom and take a hot bath, some advile, and brush you teeth." said Clair. After Maryse went in the bathroom and started her bath Clair noticed she was still in the clothes from the day before. She looked at the clock and saw it was only 6:30 in the morning. She changed into pair of silk boxers and a matching cami and got back in bed and went back to sleep.

Clair was so tired she didn't even hear Maryse crawl in beside her in a pair of Clair's shorts and tank top after her bath. Clair was awaken again at 9 when a phone beside her rang. She looked over and saw it was Maryse's and when she saw it was Daniel on the caller id she decided to answer.

"What do you want you little piss ant." Clair growled into the phone.

"Look let me talk to Maryse and tell her that I am sorry." said Daniel on the other end.

"Sorry my ass. You are so full of shit it aint even funny. Your ex stayed with me last night all because of your sorry ass." she shot back at him.

"Now look here you little bitch either you let me talk to my girlfriend or I will come over there and kick your damn door in." he threatened.

"First of all it is not my house I am just on vacation here for a few weeks. I live in New York. Two she doesn't want to see you. She said that it is over and she will not put up with that shit anymore." Clair told him. She noticed something that when Daniel said the words "your door" she felt something flutter in her heart in belly. She didn't understand it and now wasn't the time to look into what it could be.

She was going to call Stephanie sometime today and ask her about it because she was the only one married in the group. Plus the oldest.

"Listen to me put Maryse on the fucking phone." Daniel ordered. Ted and Kelly walked in and Ted had heard enough. He grabbed the phone from Clair. "LOOK HERE YOU FUCKING GOAT FACED DOUCH BAG. MARYSE SAID THAT IT'S OVER. THAT'S WHY SHE SET THE PHONE BY CLAIR'S SIDE SO SHE WOULD ANSWER IT. LEAVE HER ALONE." Ted yelled then hung up on him.

John walked out of his room in just his boxers to see what all the commotion was about." What the hell people I was trying to sleep." said John.

"Daniel called. He wanted Maryse to talk to him and she wouldn't. I was listening to the whole conversation. I was just coming in to wake them up so we could have a girls breakfast and sat down and listened.." said Kelly.

"I walked in to check on Kelly and heard over the phone either you let me talk to her or I will come over and kick your damn door in. Little shit probably thought that Clair now moved here and had her own place. She told him that she lives in New York and is just visiting. Then he yelled at her to put Maryse on the fucking phone and I had enough so I took the phone from Clair and cussed his sorry ass out." said Ted.

"Well what woke me up was the goat faced douch bag line. I thought come on it is too early in the morning for this bullshit. Also he kicks my door in we are gonna have problems." said John.

"Well since breakfast is out I will make pancakes and sausage." said Clair.

"You don't have to cook for all of us we can go out." said John.

"I always cook when I am not on the road I love it." said Clair walking downstairs in her pajamas.

"Clair aren't you going to put some clothes on?" asked Maryse. That was one of the things Daniel hated her walking around in her pj's around other people.

"I do this at home too. I don't care the way I see it I should be comfortable enough to wear what I want in my own home. Though in St. Louis I just wore pajama pants and a tank with a robe over them." said Clair looking through the fridge for sausage.

"Well this is not New York and this is John's house." said Maryse.

"Well both you and Kelly are wearing pretty much the same thing I am." said Clair. Maryse knew that she had her there.

**Well a little bit of drama. Enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As Clair fluttered around the kitchen both Kelly and Maryse noticed something. She looked like she belonged in that kitchen. They had know idea whether or not she did cook all the time when she was off the road because they never lived with her. They guys were upstairs taking showers and it was just the girls in there pj's . Kelly spoke first.

"Clair I feel kind of weird saying this but it seems like you belong in this kitchen. I can see you living here permanently." said Kelly.

"Whoa slow down. As soon as I am clear to go back to work I am going back to New York. Not to mention I can't love again. Let alone get in another relationship. I have had it all happen over the years since I started dating at 18 after I started working. Walking on eggshells. Living in a crack house once when instead of going back to New York I went to his place. Got the hell beat out of me a few times. Raped. I have been through it all and I am done. I am too broken to try again." said Clair.

"Hey they say that the third time is a charm." said Maryse.

"Yea well there will be no third time. I'm done. Done done done." Clair insisted as she finished up breakfast. "You guys eat up I am going to shower and get dressed." said Clair walking upstairs as the guys were coming down.

"Where is she going?" asked Ted.

"Shower." Maryse answered.

"Boy this looks good. She certainly made enough." said John.

"John listen up I need to ask you something." said Kelly.

"What is that?" asked John.

"What are your intentions towards Clair. I am only asking because she is one of my best friends and she has been through more shit the past few years than most people have in there life time." said Kelly.

"Ok look I am in love with her. I hope when it is time to go back on the road she just stays here when we get off again. I want to be with her and every time I would get up the courage she was with someone else." said John.

"Well you better not hurt her." said Kelly as there was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" John said under his breath as he went to the door. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Daniel. Open up the fucking door or I will kick it in." he roared.

John was getting pissed. How dare that little piss ant. Everyone talked about Randy Orton's temper and what he was capable of but it was nothing compared John's temper and what he was capable of. "The best thing you can do is leave before I call the cops. You trespassed on my property. The gate was closed." said John standing at the door. His muscles tensed.

"I just want to talk to Maryse. Let me in dammit." said Daniel. Clair walked downstairs then wearing a pair of green sweat shorts and a white spaghetti topped tank that had a built in bra.

Without thinking, probably because it sounded so natural to him he said, "Babe call the cops and tell them that Daniel Bryan trespassed on the property by climbing the fence and get him for harassment also."

Clair walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone. "Daniel is here. He jumped the fence and John told me to call the cops." she explained to the others.

"Oh no he is going to kill me." exclaimed Maryse as Clair got off the phone. Then Clair said something to Maryse without realizing it because it sounded so right and natural.

"Maryse it's ok I called the cops and they are on their way. Also if that prick busts into our house I will beat his fuckin ass with a baseball bat." said Clair.

"Sounds to me that that has happened before." said Ted ignoring her choice of words for the moment.

"The week after I broke up with Jeff he went on a cocaine binge and somehow ended up at my apartment. I wouldn't let him in because I had the girls that day and Paul and Steph were not home and luckily the girls were taking there afternoon nap. He screamed at me to let him in and threatened to kick the door in and beat the shit out of me yaddada yaddada. I picked up a baseball bat just in case he did what he was going to say he would do and called the cops. Two minutes after I got off the phone with the cops he kicked in my door and I beat the shit out of him with the baseball bat." said Clair.

John walked into the kitchen then. "It's ok Daniel is in jail. Clair thanks for calling the cops." he said walking over to jump up on the counter that was a little slick.

"Your welcome it's not the first time." said Clair.

John went to jump up on the counter and he slipped and fell on his ass. "FUCKING SHIT." he yelled. Ted was laughing his ass off and so was everyone else.

"Oh Jonny boy have a nice trip." Ted teased. John grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and hit Ted in the head with it.

"FUCK YOU TED." He growled as he got up and stalked out of the room.

"I was just joking damn. Who pissed in his cheerios." said Ted holding his face were the bottle hit him.

"On that note I am going to step outside by the pool and call Steph. She is probably chomping at the bit to hear from me. Also we need to talk about work." said Clair walking toward the back door.

"You are on vacation. No work." Kelly called out. "Ted did you catch what word she used when she was trying to calm down Maryse."

"Yes I did." said Ted.

"That just proves that those two are made for each other. It don't matter that they are ten years apart." said Maryse.

"Well he is totally head over heels in love with her but Clair is scared. She claims that she is too broken to open her heart again. I think she should but she is so damn stubborn. Maybe Steph can talk some sense into her." said Kelly.

Meanwhile out back Clair had her feet dangling in the pool as she was talking to her friend and boss Stephanie. They had discussed work and Clair decided to ask her about something that was said to her that morning that made her feel weird. "Hey Steph I have a question for you. I got threatened this morning and two words made me feel I don't know weird. I am very unsure what that means." said Clair.

"Tell me what was said and what it felt like." said Stephanie.

"Well to make a long story short Maryse and Daniel broke up because he beat the hell out of her. Well he called her phone this morning and I answered because she slept in my room last nite. Well I picked up the phone and told him that she didn't to talk to him. Well he must have thought that I had my own place because he said either put Maryse on the phone or I will come over there and kick your door in. At the words your door I felt something flutter in my stomach and something in my heart stir." said Clair.

"Oh honey that just means that you belong there. I know you are far from ready to open your heart but you need to. John is a great guy." said Stephanie.

"Ok I have heard rumors around the WWE that John's temper is like 10 times worse than Randy's. I also heard that everyone may know what Randy is capable of but you aint seen nothing yet with John." said Clair.

Stephanie sighed. She didn't want to lie to her but she to let go and just give in. "Clair the rumors are true but you have nothing to worry about. I know what you went through in St. Louis. You have nothing to worry about in Tampa. Just trust me." she said.

Clair was a little scared but she decided that since she wasn't going beyond friendship anymore she let it go. "Steph I am not forming any relationships beyond friendship. That is as far as I am going." said Clair before she hung up and walked back inside.

John was one the other side of the yard by the hot tub. He heard the whole conversation. She felt something deep but she was scared. Yes his IED was way worse than Orton's but he could control it. He wasn't some cold calculating person either. Though he did have a dark side.

**A/N: Secrets coming out! Enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Clair decided to lay down on the living room couch and take a nap after getting off the phone with Stephanie. She realized why she was feeling they way she was. She loved John. She was head over heels in love with him but she was scared. Scared because his anger issues are 10x worse than Randy's. She didn't want to get into another one of those relationships. She pulled a throw over her that was draped over the couch and fell asleep.

She woke up about an hour later with a feeling of dread in her stomach. She didn't know what brought that on. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello." she said into it.

"Hi is this Clair Anderson? This is Kristen Moore. I am a nurse in the pediatric wing of St. Louis General hospital. Your daughter was admitted here and you were listed as her mother. Is this true?" she asked.

Clair felt her heart thud. She knew immediately what this call was about. She new knew why she felt that dread in her stomach when she got up from her nap. Mothers intuition told her why she was receiving this call. She knew what had happened.

"Yes it is and that is correct. Please tell me it isn't what I think it is and just a cold or something." said Clair her voice cracking a bit. She did say that she wanted no part in raising her daughter but she had just been through a traumatic experience and that comment wasn't made by a cool head.

"Ms. Anderson your daughter has been diagnosed with the shaken baby syndrome. I am sorry to tell you this but can you come right away. It is listed that you live out of town is that correct?" she asked.

"Yes that is correct. I live in New York but I am in Tampa at the moment but I will get the next flight out and be there as soon as I can." Clair hung up. She was worried, upset and pissed off all at once. She grabbed her phone again and called Delta Airlines.

"Yes I need the first available flight from Tampa to St. Louis. I don't' care if it is first class, coach, or business class I just need what ever is available. I have a family emergency." she said.

Kelly and Maryse walked in and where worried seeing the look on Clair's face.

"DON'T PUT ME ON HOLD DAMMIT." She yelled and hung up the phone. "UGGGGHHHHH! Maybe Vince will let me use the jet." she muttered under her breath.

"What is going on?" asked Kelly as she followed Clair into the kitchen.

"I WILL TELL YOU WHAT IS GOING ON IS MY DAUGHTER IS IN THE HOSPITAL WITH SHAKEN BABY SYNDROME. NOT EVEN A WEEK OLD AND THIS HAPPENS. HIS ANGER IS FUCKING OUT OF CONTROL. I AM GOING TO COURT FOR FULL CUSTADY AND NO VISITATION. SHE WILL BE BETTER OFF IN TAMPA ANYWAY." Clair yelled.

"Tampa?" Ted asked.

"NEW YORK." Clair yelled at him.

"I think you got it right the first time." Ted said with a smirk on his face. Clair turned around pissed and grabbed a bottle of water out of the frig and threw it at Ted hitting him in the face causing him to fall off the stool.

"Ted you had that one coming because you say the wrong things at the wrong times." said Kelly giving her boyfriend a look.

"What is going on? I here shouting and I just heard a crash?" asked John coming in.

"Ted as usual." said Kelly. Clair was searching for car keys. If she couldn't get a flight she would just drive. She grabbed her bag and the keys to the Escalade and headed for the door.

"Whoa hey stop what is going on?" asked John as he caught up with her before she could make it out the door. He turned her around gently and saw that she was totally furious. Something had happened and he intended to find out what. He put his hands gently on her shoulders. "Talk to me Clair what happened and you shouldn't be holding that bag or even driving."

"If I can't get a flight to St. Louis I will just drive." said Clair.

"What is going on? Tell me." said John.

"My baby is in the hospital for shaken baby syndrome. I am taking her father to court for full custody and no visitation. His anger is totally out of control. I never should have let him have her." Clair said beginning to break down. John pulled her close and hugged her.

"It's ok I am here for you. So is Kelly, Maryse and Ted. I will call Vince and see if we can get the jet. You don't have to do this alone." said John. They looked into each other's eyes and shared a passionate kiss. Clair felt the spark immediately. This was what a relationship was supposed to be. She smiled at John and kissed him again.

John let her go to call Vince about the jet and pack a bag and Clair was lost in her own thoughts. John's anger was very welled controlled where Randy's is out of control. His mental issues with hearing voices in his head don't help anything. John is totally sane. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Kelly putting a hand on her arm. "Ted and I are coming with you and John. We want to be there. Maryse is going to stay here at the house to housesit." said Kelly.

"Thanks you guys. Thanks soo much." she said hugging Kelly then Ted. "Shit let me go upstairs and change into something more appropriate for traveling." said Clair. She went upstairs to her room and changed into a pair of those pajama jeans and a purple silk low cut v neck tank and tennis shoes. She walked out of her room and met John in the hall. He took her hand and they walked back downstairs together.

"Vince okayed us to use the jet. It will meet us at the airport so we better get going." said John as he put a arm around Clair's waist and the four walked out to John's Escalade. Clair handed him the keys and he unlocked the doors helping her in the front seat why Ted helped Kelly in the back and ran around to get in on the other side.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive. I have seen your driven when you are pissed off or worried about something and you can't drive for shit." said Ted.

That pissed John off but before he could say anything Clair got on her knees and leaned over the seat to look at him. "Listen up Teddy I don't give a shit about how people drive. My daughter is in the hospital and that is all I care about. You just better shut your fucking mouth because I am about to lose it. I have one nerve left and you are on it!" Clair snapped she turned back around in her seat and sat back down. John started stroking her arm to calm her down.

"Ted you are this close to being cut off if you get my drift." said Kelly giving him the evil eye.

When they got to the airport the jet was waiting for them. Vince even had a rental waiting for them at the airport in St. Louis. When they got there they immediately asked what was the best way to get to the hospital from there. The four got into the rented Hummer and John drove them to the hospital.

Clair ran in the doors and asked the first person she saw where the pediatric wing was. She ran full speed till she got to the nurses desk at the wing. She stopped to catch her breath and gasped as her side hurt and she was sore where she just gave birth not even a week ago. She shouldn't have been running like that.

"Clair Anderson I am here to see my daughter." she told the nurse. Before she could say more she heard behind her.

"Ms. Anderson?" Clair whipped around in a panic. "Yes that's me. Is my baby ok? Please say that she is?" She was trying to stay focused on the task at hand but she was in pain from over exerting herself just days after her ordeal. John, Kelly, and Ted caught up with her.

John saw that she was in pain so he supported her by putting a arm around her waist.

"Hi I am Dr. Andrews and I am happy to tell you that she is just fine. She was very lucky. Who are these people that you are with? Is one the father?" asked the doctor.

"Well the one holding me is my boyfriend and the other's are my best friend Kelly and her boyfriend. I don't' know were Randy is. We just flew in from Tampa after I found out." said Clair. "Oh I am going to make damn sure this never happens again. I am taking the father to court for full custody and no visitation." said Clair.

"You can't do that that is bullshit." Randy said from behind them.

"No what is bullshit is you losing your temper and shaking a not even week old baby to the point she ends up in the hospital. That is bullshit." Clair fired back.

Security came and escorted Randy out of the building. "This isn't over." he threatened. "You take my daughter I will drive to Tampa or New York and bring you both back to St. Louis where you belong. Don't fuck with me. I let you go once but you take my daughter you better believe it that I will be taking you both back." he snarled as he was being escorted away from the group.

Clair was ready to break and John saw it and picked her up and sat down on one of the waiting room chairs and sat her down on his lap. "Shhh it's ok I am here for you. We all are. I know this might not be the right time to say this but I love you. I have for years." said John holding her and rubbing her back.

Clair sniffed. It was all just getting to her. They needed to get hotel so she could rest for a bit. She was no were near 100 percent yet. "John I love you too. I never thought that I could love again but then having these feelings ever since I came to your house and then finding out about my daughter. They just came. I regret saying that I wanted nothing do with her because of how she was conceived and the fact that I almost died." she said. John kissed her on the temple.

The doctor a came and sat down with them. "Hey it's ok childbirth can be stressful and was there stress about how she came about. A lot of emotion?" Clair told the pediatricion everything about how her daughter came about. The reason Clair's father is in prison. The revenge plot.

"Boy no wonder you said what you said but now you realized that none of this is your fault and you have a beautiful daughter." said The doctor.

"Yes it is all true. When do you think I can get her out of the hospital. Also does she have a name yet?" asked Clair.

"Yes she does have a name. Jessica Marie Orton. And she should be ready to go home day after tomorrow. Where is home?" asked the doctor.

Clair closed her eyes and looked into her heart for that answer because she wasn't just making decisions for herself anymore she had a daughter that she had to think about and make decisions based on her well being. She opened her eyes and looked straight at the doctor and said without hesitation, "Tampa Florida."

**A/N: This was one of my longer chapters. I bet you weren't expected those abrupt changes. Enjoy and please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sadly this is going to be the last chapter but I am working on a sequel. Be on the look out for One on Top!**

Chapter 17

It had been 2 months since Jessica was in the hospital. Clair was able to take Randy to court and get full custody. She had moved all of her things out of her apartment she shared with Paul and Stephanie and moved them all the John's huge mansion in Tampa FL. Randy still called and threatened but she just ignored it.

She had another month of maturnity leave left before she went back to work. She was planning on taking little Jessica with her. She was turning out to be a wonderful baby. She would only cry when she was tired, wet, or hungry. The first time she smiled just warmed Clair's heart.

John was turning out to be an excellent father. He would take turns with Clair getting up at night to feed the baby. Maryse had moved in with them since she and Daniel Bryan split and she was a big help when she wasn't on the road. Clair was truly happy for the first time in years. She had a feeling that things would come to a head because that was what her life has always been. Good and happy till something happens.

John was back on the road. His shoulder had heeled nicely. He hated leaving Clair and the baby at home but She told him that she will be back at work in a month. When she drove him to the airport in his Escalade with Jessica in the back in her car seat, John had insisted that she drive the Escalade with the baby since that was the safest car, she leaned over and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster and told him that she would pick him up when he came back home in a few days. They haven't made love yet because the doctor said because of Clair's condition to wait three months.

After she dropped him off at the airport she went to Walmart to do some grocery shopping and since she noticed she was out of some cleaning supplies she went to get that also. She was amazed that she could keep that humongous mansion clean all by herself but she just could.

When John got to the arena he was told by Vince that he was going to get a title shot against Triple H. John was happy about that and even more happy that he would get it that night on Raw.

Randy Orton was fuming. He couldn't believe that Triple ass stole the title from him again. He vowed to himself that no matter who won tonight he would throw his name it the pot and ask for the number 1 contender ship. He hoped Cena would when because he took way more from him than the title. He took his family away. What was soo bad about him that it had to happen twice. First by the fuck wad Trevor Anderson then by John Cena. Starting tonight things were gonna change. Randy thought hearing the voices get louder and louder. He took a water bottle and threw it up against the wall in his locker room causing it to bust and get water everywhere. Yes indeed starting tonight things were gonna change. Before it is all said in done he would have the WWE Championship and his family will be back in St. Louis were they belong.

Stephanie Levesque was running around the arena. She couldn't get anything done and kept on getting things and papers and scripts messed up. "Grrrr!" she growled in frustration kicking the door of her office shut. She missed her assistant. She couldn't get anything done with out her.

"Is everything ok honey?" asked Paul sitting on the leather sofa in his wrestling trunks and Triple H tshirt.

"I cant keep this up I am going crazy. I just cant seem to get anything done. Scripts and papers are all messed up and I am about to lose it!" she ranted. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your title match tonight?"

"Babe you will make it. She only as another month left being on maturnity leave then she will be back with us." said Paul.

"A month! I don't know if I can manage a month. I tempted to call the doctor and asking if she could come back to work early." said Stephanie. Paul got up and put his hands on his wife's shoulder and hugged her close.

"It will be ok you can get through this. Just ask for some help. I am sure your mom or dad will be glad to give you a hand till Clair gets back." said Paul.

"Always the level headed one. Thank you dear." said Stephanie kissing her husband.

That night on Raw John Cena defeated Triple H and became the new WWE champion. As Cena and Triple H shook hands in sportsmen ship and respect they were interrupted by…..

_I hear voices in my head_

_They counsel me_

_They Understand_

_They talk to me_

Randy walked out with a mic in hand. "Congrats Cena for becoming the new WWE champion. I am just out here to tell you that I want a shot at King of the Ring." Randy demanded.

"Randy Randy Randy. You gotta wait your turn. I believe that Punk has the next shot and I don't think he is gonna win. Not to mention my personal issues I have with him." said John.

"Speaking of personal issues I have one with you. What you did to me the last time you where in St. Louis. I thought that you were my friend till you testified against me in court. I had another chance at being a father and your testimony took that from you. Then you move my daughter all the way down to your place so you can be Mr. Replacement daddy." Randy taunted the Viper in him truly coming out.

"You know what Randy I am glad I did what I did in St. Louis and I damn sure would do it again if I had the chance. Do you know why you lost everything? Do you? It is because you are incapable of love. You blame it on Samantha and Alanna getting murdered but you were that way along time ago. Sam was talking divorce before she got killed." said John rubbing it in his face that he knew about it but Randy didn't. "Do you know why you are incapable if love Randy. It is because you are a monster."

Randy's eyes went black and his muscles bulged. He was almost totally out of control. "Well Jonny boy I have some news for you. I was Clair's first. I took her innocence. Bet she hasn't been with you yet. Has she? Well she never will be because I am the only one that will ever be with her." Randy taunted.

John's eyes narrowed and turned ice cold. He started showing a side of him that was only seen by the older wrestlers. He had kept this part of himself hidden and under control but Randy did. The Viper made him snap. He grabbed a sledge hammer and starting pounding on Randy. Several officials broke it up. Randy and John just stared at each other. John was 10 times worse than Randy and Randy was the one that let out the one thing that had been hidden for the past few years.

Stephanie was in a panic thinking maybe Tampa wasn't so very safe anymore. She couldn't believe Randy was so hell bent on revenge he would take it to this level. For him to push until it came out. It was one word. Just like Randy was the Viper. John was the Beast. It was out of control now. The lines have been drawn. It wasn't just for the title. Anymore. Both had everything to lose or everything to gain. Who will come out on top and more importantly will Clair and Jessica be ok?

**A/N: Well let me know what you think.**


End file.
